Kakashi's Farewell
by Tyrannos
Summary: In the near future, one must make the ultimate sacrifice for sake of the future.
1. Introduction

This is the tale of the love and sacrifice of Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha

Greetings Ladies and Gentlemen,

This is the tale of the love and sacrifice of Hatake Kakashi, the infamous Copy Ninja of Konoha, and the one he saved to safeguard the future: Naruto Uzumaki.

Disclaimer: This story was originally written on the Forums back in the December of 2006 as a response to a theory of how Kakashi could die and what events could unfold such a tragedy. As such, this story takes place before the events of Chapter 341. So events that happened since then were not accounted for, like the death of Lord Jiraiya and Sasuke's reunion with Itachi.

For the past few months, I was requested by friends and "fans" in adding this tale to to share my stories with the Fanfiction community. Unfortunately, a plagiarizer who stole this story, encouraged me to put it up finally. So my apologizes for the delay.

So please, enjoy the story of "Kakashi's Farewell."

And feel free watch the "Kakashi's Farewell" AMV by Whitefang on Youtube, as well as the Preview of the Fanmade Animation by Smyton4w on Youtube as well. (Sorry, due to budget losses, the complete animation project was abandoned).


	2. Kakashi's Farewell

**Kakashi's Farewell**

Sasuke was in shock at what he had just done. Looking over at the motionless body of the person he regarded as his best friend with the very instrument he used to kill him still embedded in his heart. What was this sensation he was feeling, was it regret? Of the time he spent with Orochimaru, he never thought he could feel nothing else but anger and hatred. But now he felt as if a floodgate had opened inside himself and all the emotions of the past rushed into his body.

His eyes started burning and the physical pain coupled with his emotional pain of killing Naruto was too much and caused Sasuke to collapse on the ground, breathing heavily. This must be the Mangekyou Sharingan, but something inside him says it wasn't. Sasuke crawled to the edge of a nearby puddle and looked at his reflection. His eyes didn't show the Mangekyou Sharingan, but something different, something new. Might have his guilt in killing Naruto have ended the Uchiha Curse that plagued his clan for generations?

Then he begins to hear crying right behind him, it was Sakura. She removed Sasuke's sword, got on her knees, and then held Naruto's lifeless body against her bosom. With her speech impeded by tears, she spoke, "Why? Why did you have to die? I was finally ready to tell you how I felt. You were always there for me."

Sasuke didn't know what to do, what words to say to Sakura. And then he remembered the words of the Nine-Tailed Fox echo in his mind, "But I warn you, do not kill Naruto. Or else you will regret it." Sasuke now fully realized what the Fox had meant. He just killed his best friend, who only wanted to save him from pain and vengeance.

Then in the distance he hears the many footsteps of his former comrades quickly approaching. Fearing they would seek vengeance against him and with the intense emotional pain that was tearing up inside him was too much for him to bear. All he could think of is to run, run away and to find atonement for his sins. Maybe someday his friends would forgive him.

Shikamaru and the other eight rookies entered the gloomy cavern through a damaged wall.The first thing they see is a large pool of blood and Naruto's lifeless body in Sakura's arms.All nine of them were stunned and they immediately realized that their comrade was no more among the living.

Shikamaru frowned and sorrowfully remarked, "Oh geez, Naruto."

Ino felt terrible as she saw the sorrow in her best friend's eyes and tried to console her, but she could not move.

Neji with a battle-weary Rock Lee in his arms arrived and in spite of their experiences, the sight of the bloodbath was unspeakable.Lee's expression turned regretful, for he admired Naruto's fighting spirit and wanted to test his proficiency against Naruto, and now that opportunity sadly would never come.Seeing his slain in such a state was painful to him.

Then a figure emerges from behind Shino, Hinata Hyuuga couldn't believe that Naruto was truly dead.Barely audible she whispers, "Naruto."Her years of building up the courage to confess her feelings to him were now all in vain.

Out of nowhere a battle-worn Haytake Kakashi arrived in wisp of smoke.Chouji was the first to notice, "Kakashi-sensei." Everyone but Sakura gazed at the new arrival as he approached the pink-haired Kunoichi.

Kakashi stood over Sakura and sighed heavily as he saw his student's body.He was disappointed in Sasuke's action and felt responsible for Naruto's death. "I'm sorry, I wasn't on time, Naruto."Kneeling down next to Naruto's dead body and placed his right hand on Naruto's chest as if in hopes of detecting a heartbeat.Kakashi paused silently moment and then knew what he had to do.He looked over to Sakura and gives her his ever confident smile, "Sakura, everything is going to be okay.I won't let my comrades die."

Sakura had heard those words before and she instinctively knew that everything was going to be okay.As if a great weight of sadness had been lifted off her chest, she turned her head to the right and for the first time noticed that Kakashi's mask was torn off from his fighting.She was surprised at what she saw, "Sensei, your mask."

Kakashi was so lost in thought that he didn't notice his mask had been torn off and found it rather humorous, "Oh, I guess it got torn during the fight."He beamned a smile, "That's ok."

For a moment, Ino got distracted from the tragedy of Naruto's demise and was mesmerized by Kakashi's face.Her face lightened up and quietly commented, "You know, Kakashi-sensei is quite attractive without his mask."

Shikamaru just couldn't believe at what he just heard from his teammate and smacked his hand against his forehead in disbelief at he just heard, "Geez, Ino."

Kakashi gazed at Naruto's lifeless body he couldn't help but remembering a fond, but sad memory.He started telling the tale he so much wanted to tell Naruto for a long time, "Sixteen years ago, the Nine-Tailed Fox attacked Konoha.And as fate would have it, Naruto was born on that day.I remember being at his father's side as Tsunade-sama gave the okay to enter the delivery room.It was the happiest day of his life." Kakashi sighed, "But while we were in the hospital, our village was being destroyed by the Fox.Happiness quickly turned into despair.The only hope for the village was the newborn baby that was just born."A tear could actually be seen in the Jounin's eye, which indicated that what he was about to say sad for him, "Naruto's father got on his knees next to the bed and the Naruto was in his mothers arms.They were a family.But then she passed away.

Sakura lowered her head, "How sad."

Kakashi continued, "Naruto's father approached me and requested that I look after Naruto and protect him until he was old enough.When Naruto became a Genin, the Sandaime decided that it was that I be the one to teach him the ways of the Shinobi and train him to be a great shinobi like his father."

He lowered his head once more, "The next thing I remember, his father disappeared with Naruto in his hands and had entered battle with the Fox.With all his might, he subdued the Nine-Tailed Fox and sacrificed himself by sealing it inside of Naruto." As soon as Kakashi finished, everyone's eyes grew wide from surprise, "That's right.His father was the Yondaime Hokage."

Shikamaru replies, "The Yondaime?Naruto's father?"

Kakashi had no choice to smirk at Shikamaru's reaction, "Yes, the Yondaime."

Kiba remarks, "No way.We had no idea."

Kakashi explained, "Naruto's family was kept secret to protect him.Only myself, the Sandaime, the Godaime, and Lord Jiraya knew the truth.It was determined that it was best if nobody knew that Naruto was the son of the Yondaime.Not only was it for Naruto's sake, but the village's as well."

Sakura grew irate, "How could they do that to him?Why wasn't he told who his family was?"

Kakashi felt bad, but they needed to know, "The Yondaime had many enemies.If they found out he had an heir, they sought after Naruto for revenge.Konoha was weak from the wars and at the hands of the Nine-Tailed Fox.We did not have the resources to protect him.So the Sandaime thought it was best to keep it a secret.When Naruto was to become of age, his past was to be revealed."

Shikamaru noticed something was not right, "There's more, isn't there, Kakashi-sensei?"

Kakashi nodded, "The villagers feared Naruto was the Nine-Tailed Fox itself and would not accept Naruto.And the Sandaime knew they would reject him to the point that Naruto would spite them.So he ordered that nobody was to talk about the Nine-Tailed Fox.And those who did were severely punished.But unfortunately, that didn't work out entirely as planned."

Shikamaru recalled his father's rejection of Naruto when they were kids and his eyes widened, "Our parents."

"Precisely.Even with the orders, they kept Naruto isolated.Anger and sadness built up inside Naruto, and this is what was the Sandaime truly feared.If Naruto discovered the truth about his connection with the Nine-Tailed Fox and let it loose, he could have destroyed the village in an act of vengeance.So it was thought best to keep it a secret."

Ino sighed and held her arm to her chest, "Poor guy."

Neji remembered the words he said to Naruto during the Chuunin Exam Finals three years ago, "You could never understand what it is like to be burdened with a symbol.You could never rid yourself!" He finally understood why Naruto responded the way he did and the pain he went through.

Kakashi placed his hands on top of Naruto's chest and begins performing Ninjutsu.Sakura immediately recognized the Jutsu, "Kakashi-sensei, you…"

Kakashi interrupts, "It's okay, Sakura."

Neji thought, "Could it be?".Inquisitive of Kakashi's Jutsu, he activates his Byakugan.It was confirmed, indeed was the same Jutsu that Chiyo from the Sand had performed on Gaara not too long ago.

The older Shinobi smirked once more, "Sakura, you know Naruto loves you."The pink-haired Kunoichi tearfully nodded her head admitting her feelings for the blond shinobi. "You are important to him.Kakashi was now obviously endeavoring in saying his final words and knew his time was almost up,"Please, look after him for me.Help him to become a great Hokage."He smirks at her one last time, "Oh, and don't let him forget to eat his vegetables."

Knowing what was about to happen, Sakura was unable to hold the reservoir of her tears back anymore, she nods her head in agreement, "Yes, Kakashi-Sensei."

With his last words, Kakashi whispered to the heavens, "Naruto reminds me of you, Obito.Thank you."The glow of Jutsu slowly dissipated from his hands and then the glow was gone; the Tensei Jutsu was finally complete. Hatake Kakashi's hands went still and his head was limp.The man known as the infamous Copy Ninja Kakashi was no longer among the living.Shikamaru quickly reacted and caught the body before it fell over on its side.

The cavern went silent; the only sounds that could be heard was the sound of water dripping into the puddles from the stalactites above.Sounds of sorrow then filled the cavern as the women began crying, and even some of the men.They all had just lost a mentor, friend, and hero.

A weak voice from the ground breaks the silence, "Sa….kur..a …."Kakashi's sacrifice was not in vain, Naruto had been brought back from the underworld.

Sakura becomes overjoyed and her tears of sadness quickly became tears of joy, "Naruto!Naruto, you're alive!"She does something she never had done, she had given Naruto a kiss on his lips and then proceeds to give him a hug that seemed like it would kill Naruto as fast as he was brought back!

Kiba barely had a straight face, he wipes away his tears as he trys to act tough, "Hey, look whose back."

Ino cheers, "Welcome back!"

Hinata gives off a bright smile and wipes away her own tears of joy as she gives off a cheerful giggle.

Sakura helps Naruto sit straight up and he looks around a bit confused as comrades cheered for him.They all were clearly happy to see him alive and well.Lee gave the "Nice Gai" Pose, Neji smirked as usual, the rest either smiled or wiped away tears. But somehow, Naruto knew something was not right.He turned his head to the right and noticed Shikamaru supporting Kakashi's lifeless body, "Kakashi-sensei!?"

Sakura frowned as she explained to the newly revived blond shinobi, "He used Chiyo's Jutsu to bring you back to life."

Naruto was visibly upset.He remembered Chiyo and her sacrifice to bring back Gaara,and now Kakashi did the same by sacrificing himself.He was torn up inside at Kakashi's sacrifice.Naruto mournfully asked, "He kept his word, didn't he?"

Sakura quietly agreed, "He never let his comrades die."

Though still weak, Naruto attempted to stand up by himself, but Sakura assisted him.He tore off some clothing and handed to Shikamaru who knew what Naruto wanted him to do withi t and covered Kakashi's face, as if a new mask had been put on, to honor the fallen shinobi.Then Naruto began preying towards Kakashi, wishing him a safe journey to Heaven.The others followed suit. Naruto then calmly comments, "A fitting end for a true Shinobi."He paused and tried his best to smile while filled with sorrow, "Thank you, Kakashi-sensei.Thank you for being there for us."

The Eleven Konoha shinobi gathered up the fallen and injured and began their trip home to Konoha.This day was a bitter day for they all had lost people important to them, friends and mentors.But life goes on, another day soon begins.Now the Naruto and Sakura must fight a new battle alone, a battle of sorrow.


	3. Naruto's Lament Part 1

Naruto's Lament

The rain was relentless, down pouring as if the floodgates of heaven had opened up in the evening sky. Lightning illuminated the way ahead and the thunder echoed through their bodies like a massive war drum. Wet and disheartened, the Konoha Eleven slogged through the muddy road until they could finally see the massive gates of their home, the Village Hidden in the Leaves.

Clearly distraught, the eleven young Konoha shinobi continued onward with the thoughts of failure constant in their minds. This day they had not only failed their mission to bring back their lost companion, Sasuke Uchiha; but in addition they had incurred the loss of a hero, friend, and mentor, Kakashi Hatake. The one who was taking it the hardest was one of Kakashi's students, Naruto Uzumaki.

Naruto took the rear of the eleven as they approached the gates to Konoha. All he could do was look down at his feet as they splattered mud in with every step he took. The blood-stained hole in the center of his jacket reminded him of the best friend who wanted him dead and the teacher who sacrificed his own life to bring back his student from the underworld. Naruto plucked at the jacket and all he could think of is one word – "why?"

Every one of the Konoha Eleven knew that their friend was suffering great pain due to his uncharacteristic solemn attitude. All they could remember is the hyperactive and carefree person of the past that energetically ran around. Sakura Haruno, Naruto's closest companion kept looking back, concerned. She knew exactly how much pain Naruto was going through, for she too loved Sasuke and Kakashi. It is hard to believe that their battle was only a day ago, and had ended in tragedy.

All Sakura could see in her mind was the image of Sasuke standing over Naruto's motionless body, with the Sword of Kusanagi impaled in the chest of the one she cared for. It was the first time in her entire life that she truly knew the meaning of loss. Even Sasuke's departure from Konoha three years ago was pale in comparison to the pain of seeing Naruto's lifeless body on the ground in a pool of his own blood. If it wasn't for Kakashi, right now she most likely would be out hunting Sasuke for revenge. Fortunately, as she looks back in remorseful relief, she sees Naruto alive and well.

Finally, after what felt like an eternity, the eleven had reached the Gates of Konoha. Shikamaru Nara couldn't help himself but to look over his shoulder to look at the straggling Naruto. He too knew the pain in losing a mentor, for it wasn't too long ago that he lost Asuma to the hands of Hidan of Akatsuki. He recalled his own thoughts of vengeance until the murderous religious fanatic had finally fallen silent. The other young shinobi noticed that Shikamaru was looking at Naruto and they too gazed back with ongoing thoughts of concern.

Sakura approached the group who were now all gathered at the gate waiting for the stragglers. She walked up to them and gave her sympathetic smile, "Everyone can go home. I'll handle the report."

Ino walked up to Sakura with a concerned expression on her face and asked, "Are you going to be alright? I can stick around if you want me too."

Sakura responded nonchalantly, "It's alright. I'll catch up to you later." She turned around and waited for Naruto to finally cross the gate's threshold.

Shikamaru took his teammates, Chouji and Ino, to their favorite restaurant the Yakiniku for their traditional after-mission meal. Neji Hyuuga and TenTen took Rock Lee to the Konoha hospital to treat his injuries. Kiba Inuzuka with his dog Akamaru and Shino Aburame started walking into the village as if nothing happened. Hinata Hyuuga too began walking inside the village, following her comrades, but couldn't help but to turn around several times to look back at Naruto, concerned over his well being.

Sakura stood underneath the Konoha gate waiting for her teammate in the freezing rain. In the back of her mind, she was terrified of losing sight of Naruto, fearing he could be struck down again at any second. Aside from Tsunade and her family, he was the most important person left in her life. Instinctively she began covering her heart as if shielding her heart from an attack. But footsteps brought her back to reality. Sakura approached Naruto and plucked off a dead leaf that attached itself to his black and orange jacket, "Hey, why not go home and go dry off, okay? I'll come by in a little while and fix that hole in your jacket."

Barely audible he responded, "-Kay." And then the young blond ninja began slowly walking towards his apartment through the muddy streets.

Sakura watched Naruto walk in the direction of his apartment. When he disappeared behind one of the buildings, she leapt into the air towards the Hokage Mansion to give her report to the Godaime Hokage, Tsunade.

Almost to his apartment, Naruto had passed through the center of the village and overheard what appeared to be a celebration up ahead. As he got closer, he could see a small group of drunken adults at the local bar across the street. Getting closer with every step, the conversation was getting clearer. Then as if things could not have gotten worse for Naruto, he overheard one of the bar patrons cheer out loud, "To the grandson of the Sandaime Hokage. He just made me a fortune."

Another patron happily raised his mug, "Haha, me too."

"Yeah, that Konohamaru managed to pull one incredible surprise over that Grass Genin," replied the Chuunin.

A third patron added, "You bet we will be seeing great things from him. I wouldn't be surprised if he became the next Hokage, and be like his Grandfather."

Naruto was instantly disappointed and quietly mumbled to himself, "The Chuunin Exams" and gave off a sarcastic chuckle, "I missed another one." He had realized that he was so focused in getting back Sasuke that he completely forgot about the latest Chuunin Exam. And now his rival for Hokage was now a Chuunin and he was still a Genin. Something inside Naruto caused him to be in agony; he had lost so much already and now this. The young hero gathered all the energy he could muster and leapt into the air and landed on top of his apartment building.

Naruto entered his safe haven determining that nothing else bad should happen. He slipped off his shoes at the doorway and walked to his bathroom where he took off his wet clothes and hung them to dry. Next he walked over to his tub and filled it with warm water. When it was ready, he slipped into the nice warm tub and fully submersed himself under the water and then Naruto's troubles disappeared.

Arriving at the Hokage's office, Sakura gingerly knocked on the door and a forceful voice beckoned her inside. She delicately opened the office door and entered the circular room to see her master Tsunade at her desk with her assistant Shizune along side pestering her leader with more paperwork. Tsunade looked up as Sakura entered and noticed that she was not her usual self and instinctively knew something was not right, "Sakura, report."

Sakura couldn't look bare to look at Tsunade, "We succeeded in stopping Orochimaru's plan and he is dead. But we failed to bring back Sasuke. Prior to escaping, he fought Naruto," Sakura gave a delayed pause, "and killed him." Shizune dropped her clipboard onto the floor and covered her mouth, "Naruto."

Sakura quickly realized they were mistaken for there was more to say and quickly added, "Oh he's alive!" Tsunade and Shizune sighed in relief. She continued with the debrief, "But Kakashi-sensei performed Chiyo's Edo Tensei Jutsu that she used on Gaara a few months ago and brought Naruto back to life. And he…"

Tsunade knew what Sakura was about to say and stopped her mid-speech, "Very well, we will hold the funeral ceremony tomorrow afternoon." Then Tsunade's tone changed from her official role as Hokage, to her more maternal self, "Tell me, how is Naruto doing?" At that exact moment, Naruto sneezed as he was in the process of drying himself from the bath.

Sakura frowned when asked the question, "He's taking it hard. And so am I."

"I see," said Tsunade as she threaded her fingers together in front of her. "You both will be taken off the active roster for a few days until things are back to normal. And one more thing, "she paused, "I think it is best if you were the one to go through Kakashi's stuff, seeing he has no living relatives. It's getting late so you can do that tomorrow. Until then, go and take it easy."

"Okay," somberly responded Sakura.

Exiting the Hokage's Mansion, Sakura noticed that she had lost the track of time and it was much darker than expected. At this time of year, the days were growing shorter and that the sunset should have been around seven o'clock, so she had to hurry. Sakura rushed to her home, and the moment she entered the house her mother started nagging and all Sakura could think of is, "I got to get my own place". Rushing into her bedroom, she grabbed the sewing kit and flew off to Naruto's place.

Sakura approached Naruto's apartment door, it was strangely silent. Knocking on the door, there was no response. The young Kunoichi became concerned and slowly opened the door, "Naruto?" Again, there was no response. Adrenaline started pumping and her heart began to race as if expecting an intruder. Readying her kunai, Sakura proceeded inside and then she noticed puddles of water trailing out of Naruto's bathroom and stopping at the kitchen table. On the table there were a cluster of empty noodle cups, a bunch of dirty glasses, and a few cockroaches crawling around. "Ugh, this kitchen is filthy," she muttered to herself as her eyebrow twitched in disgust, "When that moron is back to his old self, he better clean this place up or I'm going to use that blond hair of his as a mop!"

A quiet groan came from the bedroom and Sakura stealthily moved to the doorway, once again ready to strike. "Okay, GO!" she thought to herself as she flew inside, only to slip on some dirty clothes and unintentionally falling down on her butt. The young Kunoichi became extremely livid and clinched her fist tightly, "That Na-ru-to! He's a DEAD man!"

"Ka-kashi-sensei," Naruto muttered from his bed. Sakura regained her composure thinking he was awake, but upon a closer inspection she saw Naruto was asleep on his side looking out the window. Then he muttered something else from his sleep, "Sa-kura, thank you." When she heard that, she couldn't help herself but to smile. She got off the floor and walked over to the sleeping shinobi and with her motherly instincts taking over, she covered Naruto with his bed sheets and then kissed him on the forehead as a sign of a new beginning, for Naruto was obviously exhausted physically and mentally from the tragedy.

Nearly forgetting about what she was here to do, Sakura began searching for Naruto's jacket and ended in finding it inside the bathroom. It was still a little wet to the touch, but because of the material being somewhat waterproof it air dried quickly. She looked at the hole in the jacket and noticed there was still some blood remaining. Tears began to well up in her eyes, "Sasuke, how could you," as she quietly whispered to herself.

Sakura reached inside her sewing kit and got some solvent and quickly washed off the remaining blood inside Naruto's sink. Memories began to flow like the water out of the faucet. But determination brought herself back to reality; she had to fix his jacket. The room was dark, and she refused risk turning on the lights to wake up Naruto from his long deserved slumber. Grabbing one of the chairs from the table, Sakura moved it inside Naruto's bedroom, which had the best lighting. The illumination from the lights of the nearby Konoha buildings and the full moon appearing from behind the dispersing clouds made for great lighting. Positioning the chair next to Naruto's bed, which was in the center of the light from the window, Sakura sat down and began to knit Naruto's jacket.


	4. Naruto's Lament Part 2

The golden light of sunrise illuminates the sky behind the mountains of the Fire Country as if they were ablaze, marking the b

The golden light of sunrise illuminates the sky behind the mountains of the Fire Country as if they were ablaze, marking the beginning of a new day. As the sun rose higher into the sky, the rain clouds from yesterday slowly disappeared from sight. Then a powerful gust of wind flows down from the mountains into the nearby forests, eventually being tamed by the trees until it became a gentle cool breeze as it arrived into the Village of Konoha.

Tenderly, the breeze flowed into the open window of a young blond shinobi, tickling his nose. Slowly blue eyes appear behind the sleepy eyelids. Next, the nose twitched, sniffing the cool air from the mountains. This gave Naruto Uzumaki the energy to sit up and stretch his arms with a powerful yawn, "Ah, such a nice day," he comments.

Outside his window, birds were happily chirping in the trees as if they were glad to the rain had moved on. Below, the village too was beginning to awake as some of the shop keepers began to open their businesses in preparation for customers. Black flashes on top of the neighboring buildings caught his attention as village shinobi flew by on their way on their daily patrol.

This was a queue for Naruto to get out of bed, but what he saw next really surprised him. Beside his bed was Sakura, who had fallen asleep in a chair. He couldn't help but to give a gentle smile. She had went out her way to stay at his side during this time of despair, and stayed overnight in repairing the hole in his orange and black jacket. "Thank you, Sakura," he tenderly said to her.

Quietly Naruto got out of bed and walked over to the still slumbering Kunoichi. He moved the sewing kit and his Shinobi jacket on top of his dresser, then carefully picked up his teammate and gently placed her in his bed. Naruto knew the day had just begun, and proceeded in covering Sakura up. Softly he once again walked over to his dresser and pulled out his civilian clothes, and then proceeded to his bathroom to change. If he changed right there in front of Sakura and she happened to awake, he knew he would be in a world of pain.

The streets of Konoha were slowly becoming alive as patrons began their chores by buying supplies for their families. Some shinobi teams were in restaurants getting a hearty breakfast before setting off. And up above, a couple of women were placing sheets on their clotheslines to air them out.

Everything appeared to be normal but Naruto knew that later this afternoon they will bury Kakashi's body. He knew that will be the hardest thing he had to ever do. Burying the Sandaime, Chiyo, Asuma, and his other comrades were hard enough, but Kakashi was one of the few people he viewed as his family.

While thinking, Naruto managed to find himself in front of favorite spot, the Ichiraku Ramen stand. Right now he just didn't feel like eating. Teuchi was hard at work as usual and saw Naruto walk by. It was only a few moments ago that he learned about Kakashi and Ayame became so distraught that she was too upset to work. The experienced chef knew that Kakashi's death was taking its toll on the young shinobi as well. "Hey, Naruto," he shouted, "come on in. I'll treat you to a free bowl!"

Part of Naruto was happy in getting free ramen, but then again he just didn't have an appetite. But somehow with Teuchi's encouragement he found his way to one of the stools and sat down. With his ever reassuring smile, he set down a giant bowl of Mizu Ramen in front of the young shinobi. "Enjoy, I made it special for you!"

Naruto smiled and somehow noticed his love for Ramen let him forget Kakashi's death long enough to enjoy the meal.

Teuchi smiled broadly, "A good bowl of Ramen always helps get a smile going". The bowl of Ramen bobbed up and down as the young shinobi nodded his head. And then the bowl was empty.

"Thanks for the meal," says Naruto.

Teuchi responded, "Anytime!"

Naruto happily left the Ichiraku and once again was walking down the Main Street of Konoha. More people were out now and walking about in a hustle. Up above he saw the Hokage monument and figured he should go pay his respects to them. He began running through the Hokage mansion gates and began running up the mansion's stairs until he was at the top. Somehow the stone monument faces of the Hokages always looked largest from this position.

He couldn't help himself but to remember the Sandaime's funeral three years ago and what Iruka said to him, "When one person dies, he disappears. Along with his past, present, and their future. Many people die in missions and wars. They die easily and in surprising simple ways. Hayate was one of them. Those with die have goals and dreams. But everyone has something as important as those: Parents, siblings, friends, lovers. People who are important to you. They trust and help each other. The bond between the people important to you ever since birth. And the string that binds them becomes thicker and thicker as time goes by. It's beyond reason. Those bound to you by that string will do that, because it's important."

Naruto grunts, "Yes, I think I understand, somewhat." He stares at the Sandaime's picture ahead of him, "But it's painful when someone dies."

Kakashi added, "The Sandaime didn't die for nothing. He left something important in all of us. You'll find out eventually."

Naruto agreed, "Yeah, I think I understand that, too, somewhat."

As Naruto finished remembering, a very familiar voice came from behind him, "Remembering the Sandaime, aren't you?"

"Yeah," solemnly responds Naruto as he turns to look at Iruka.

"He was proud of you, you know," replies Iruka.

Naruto was a bit surprised, "He was?"

"Oh, yeah," smirked Iruka as he got Naruto's attention. "Ever since you got your headband. He was so proud of you and put his faith in the future of this village in your hands. You inherited his Will of Fire."

"The Will of Fire?" Naruto asked.


	5. Naruto's Lament Part 3

Walking inside Kakashi's Apartment Studio was a surreal experience for Sakura

Walking inside Kakashi's Apartment Studio was a surreal experience for Sakura. Her thoughts conflicted with one another for she knew her sensei had passed on to the next world, but yet the apartment's atmosphere felt like he was still around. Sakura shook off her hesitation and began examining Kakashi's furnishings one by one and thought to herself how simple he lived. Right by the door was a couple of paintings and some calligraphy art. On the opposite wall by a chest was a tapestry. And across from Kakashi's bed was his desk with bulletin boards full of notes.

But what was on the window ledge is apparently what Kakashi valued the most: his collection of Icha Icha Novels, a clock, a plant, and two pictures. One of those pictures Sakura knew well, that of Team Seven. Seeing everyone together was disconcerting for her, for she knew that they all could never be in a picture together ever again.

To Sakura, the serenity of the empty apartment felt like earlier when she was woken by the sound of giggling from outside Naruto's Apartment window, "Oh Sa-ku-ra! Sleep well?" chuckled Ino Yamanaka.

Sakura's heart began racing as she quickly sat up, "Ino!? What are you doing here?"

Ino pointed to Naruto's bed and gave a mischievous grin, "Oh, I'm wondering the same thing."

Like a rock hitting her, Sakura realized she was in Naruto's bed and a thousand thoughts raced through her mind. Then she raised her hands in defense and frantically waved them at Ino, "I-it-it's not what you think!"

Ino bared her evil grin towards her best friend, "Oh really? From here, it looks like what I think."

Sakura began to panic from embarrassment, "I-I'm not that kind of girl!"

"I know," Ino chuckled again, "Just messing with you."

A sigh of relief came out of Sakura as she began to relax, but realized someone was missing, "Where's Naruto?"

"Last I heard, he was with Iruka-Sensei by the Admin Building. The Godaime asked me go look for you. She wants you to go to Kakashi-sensei's apartment for," Ino's face got gloomy real quick as she hesitated, "you know."

Sakura understood. Normally cleaning out belongings was left for family of the deceased. But since Hatake Kakashi did not have any living relatives, the task was now Naruto's and Sakura's. "I'll be there shortly."

Once she was done reminiscing about Team Seven, she carefully placed the picture in a cardboard box. It will most likely to be divided according to Kakashi's will. Next she picked up the second picture and began examining it. Sakura recognized that it was Kakashi's original team and she couldn't help but to give off a little chuckle seeing a young Kakashi-sensei scowling in the picture like Naruto did in theirs.

Next to him were his teammates, whom she only knew from Kakashi's team profile when she read it during training with Tsunade. From what the file indicated, Kakashi's team was short-lived and ended up in tragedy. That is why Kakashi vowed to never let his teammates die while he was around. And he kept his word until the very end.

But it was the last person in that picture that intrigued Sakura the most, the Yondaime himself. All she could do is remember what Kakashi said right before he passed on, that the greatest Hero of Konoha, the Yondaime Hokage, was Naruto's father. Just by looking at the picture, it was clearly not the same ones that were hanging in the Admin Building. Those pictures were of a regal individual while this one shown a completely different person, that of a happy and carefree leader.

Sakura knew that it was best that Naruto should get this picture, so she carefully placed it alongside the Team Seven picture and then covered it up with some cloth. Fortunately there was not more to pack, for Kakashi did not have many material goods. The clock now shown that it was ten o'clock and from what the schedule said, Kakashi's funeral was to be begin at noon. It was time to finish up and to head home to prepare for the unpleasantries to come.


	6. Naruto's Lament Part 4

The never-ending cool breeze continued to blow through the forest from the mountains as Naruto moved towards the Genin Trainin

The never-ending cool breeze continued to blow through the forest from the mountains as Naruto moved towards the Genin Training Field. Seeing it again brought back so many pleasant memories of the two bell tests. Kakashi's funeral was nearly two hours away and he had to take a long, deep breath to fight off some of the building anxiety. But it was his conversation with Iruka-sensei that had finally brought him clarity and peace of mind.

The two Shinobi gazed at the Sandaime's monument, "The "Will of Fire" is what Sandaime taught me a long time ago. Shinobi of Konoha protect one another with their lives." Iruka shifted his sight to Naruto, "Just like what I told you at the Sandaime's funeral. When a person dies, it doesn't matter if it's the past, present, or future. They will lose everything." Iruka shifted his sight back to the Sandaime's face, "But everyone knows that the most important thing is to die for a cause, and Kakashi-sensei knew that. He sacrificed himself for you and for the sake of the village."

Naruto approached the Shinobi Memorial that Kakashi had once caught him trying to sneak lunch during the first bell test only a few years ago. Being here was as close to holy ground in Konoha, for the memorial had marked all the shinobi that had fallen on missions. Naruto got on one knee and traced his fingers over the stone tablet and examined each name, as if making a connection to the fallen. Towards the bottom, he recognized the name of Obito Uchiha, and then Hayate Gekko. And then there were no more names. Naruto's face sharpened as he took out his Kunai and begun carving Kakashi's name into the Shinobi Memorial.

From a safe distance, Shizune was cautiously watching Naruto behind some bushes. She had been following the young shinobi for a while and was concerned about his well-being. And now was curious what Naruto was doing to the memorial, until something startled her, "Shizune! What are you doing?" Tsunade's shout nearly gave her a heart attack.

Shizune was uneasy and quickly turned around, "Tsunade-sama, I."

Tsunade looked over Shizune's shoulder and noticed Naruto carving away at the Shinobi memorial. All she could do is smile at the young shinobi's initiative.

"You want me to stop him?" asked Shizune.

Tsunade replied, "No, Leave him be."


	7. Naruto's Lament Part 5

The carving wasn't as immaculate as the other shinobi names on the monument, but Naruto was happy that at least Kakashi's name

The carving wasn't as immaculate as the other shinobi names on the monument, but Naruto was happy that at least Kakashi's name was on it. After brushing off some stone dust, he stood up and gave a little prayer for Kakashi's soul achieving eternal peace. Once the prayer had ended, a stray thought entered his mind, imagining Kakashi with a huge smile on his face as he became surrounded by countless beautiful women. Naruto chuckled as he returned the kunai to his pouch.

A familiar item inside the pouch got his attention as he pulled it out and realized it was Kakashi's Icha Icha Tactics novel. He had forgotten Sakura had given it to him on the way back to the village. It was the same exact book that he had given to Kakashi upon his return to Konoha months ago, after a couple of years of training with Jiraiya. The Elite Jounin had carried it everywhere he went. But something marking the pages caught Naruto's attention and he opened up the book to find it wasn't a bookmark but a picture of Team Seven.

"You know you are still too young to read that book," a familiar voice called out to him.

Naruto calmly closed the book and responded to the middle-aged shinobi, "Ero-Senin."

Jiraiya's face soured when he heard those words, but by now he was finally getting use to being called that by Naruto. "Preying for Kakashi?"

"Yeah," he young shinobi responded.

Jiraya smiled gallantly, "He died like a true shinobi, just like your father."

Naruto's face lit up in surprise, "My father?"

Jiraiya's walked up to the memorial and like Naruto, placed his hand on the memorial as well, "He was the Yondaime Hokage."

Naruto asked, "The Yondaime? Why was I was never told?"

Jiraiya sighed, "You were not ready to know, until now."

Naruto looked towards Jiraiya, "Will you please tell me about him?"

The aged Shinobi's face grew a gentile smile, "He was like a lot like you, Naruto. He was smart, strong, and brave." Jiraiya started getting egotistical, "Ah, he learned everything about women from me. They couldn't keep their hands off him, especially your mother." The aged shinobi laughed mischievously, "Oh with his Hiraishin no Jutsu, he would appear in front of the women and…."

Shizune was getting really terrified as she felt Tsunade's anger grow as Jiraiya continued his typical exaggerations. Her fists were tight enough that it looked like it would turn coal into diamonds. Finally, the Godaime Hokage couldn't take it anymore and looked around for something to throw and managed to find a pine cone lying on the ground. Tsunade cried out loudly from behind the scenery, "JIRAYA!" and then pitched the pine cone as hard as she could.

Jiraiya heard Tsunade yell from the distance and his face became as white as his hair. Before he could turn around, the pine cone smacks him in the side of the face and sends him flying a few feet into the grass. Naruto looked on confused why Jiraiya was now on the ground with a pine cone sticking out of his, "Ero-Sennin?"

Tsunade marched up to Jiraiya and lifted him off the ground by his shirt and violently shakes him, "What is the matter with you? Telling that boy lies. Honestly, how in the world a moron like you could survive by yourself all this time is beyond me."

Shizune and Naruto watched on, speechless.


	8. Naruto's Lament Part 6

Tsunade lowers a semi-conscious Jiraiya onto the ground, "Idiot, maybe I knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours

Tsunade lowers a semi-conscious Jiraiya onto the ground, "Idiot, maybe I knocked some sense into that thick skull of yours." She then walked over the two spectators and reassuringly places her hand on Naruto's right shoulder and grinned, "Don't listen to that old fool. Your father was nothing like that." She took a step back, turned around, looked up into the clear blue sky, slightly blushing, "In fact, he was more than that. He was a great person."

The scene changes to Konoha nearly 16 years ago, "Back then, we just came out of another horrible war and everyone was depressed over losing friends and family. But your father was the one who was about to change all of that, for he was now Yondaime Hokage."

At the Konoha Onsen, Jiraiya is caught peeking at the women through the wall by a figure in a white robe. The figure walks up and sighs in disappointment, "Jiraiya-sensei, what you think your doing?"

The white-haired shinobi quickly turned his flushed head and bleeding nose in agitation, "Shhhh, you'll alert the women!"

The blond-haired shinobi purposely he raised his voice with a smirk, "Oh you mean the women inside the Onsen?"

The women inside heard what was just said and began to panic. Some immediately ran inside, others rushed to cover themselves up first then rushed inside. Jiraiya just stood there flabbergasted, "Nooooo!" With the women all gone, he started tearing up, "Minato, how could you do that to me?"

The blond-haired Minato Namikaze gave his reassuring smile, "Sorry, Sensei. Had to do it." Then a bunch of angry robed women started exiting the Onsen, and in the lead was a very angry Tsunade. With the angry women quickly approach male spy, the young Hokage did his trademark Jutsu and disappeared, leaving Jiraiya all alone.

Jiraiya put up his hands in surrender, "Ah, ladies. . . I."

Tsunade crunched her knuckles as she walked towards her old teammate, "Jir-ai-ya!"

"Ah with him around, life quickly returned to the village," Tsunade reminiscenced with a smile. "We never knew what he would do next. In fact one day, out of nowhere he would appear and give all the women flowers and then vanish as if he was a mirage. Of course, sometimes those close to him would get a bit something extra," she recalled as the Yondaime appeared and gave her a quick kiss on her cheek. "Now, he knew how to treat women with respect, unlike some others," she scowled hostilely towards Jiraiya. "But one day, he finally met his match, though."

Naruto looked puzzled, "The Kyuubi?"

"Nope," Tsunade chuckled, "Your mother!"

Naruto's jaw dropped, "My mother!?"

"Yep!" Tsunade replied, "Somehow, she always knew when he was coming and avoided all your father's Jutsu's and charms." She recalled as the Yondaime appeared by a red-haired young woman out of no where and immediately was clocked as he tried to sneak a kiss on the cheek. He fell to the ground with the young Kushina Uzumaki chuckling at him, holding two fingers up in a sign of victory. "No matter how many times he tried, she was prepared." This time the scene changes to inside the Konoha hospital as Kushina approached a covered patient and knew it was Minato and purposely switched with a young Shizune, who happened to have a large needle and an evil grin on her face. Minato's face grew white at seeing the giant needle and he jumped out the window, "She loved him, as much as he loved her."

Tsunade turned around and looked again at her young Hokage disciple, "Eventually they got married and had you. Somehow in all that happened after your birth, you ended up just like him."

Naruto's confidence was restored, "I see. Thanks, Tsunade-Obasan!" He happily waved good-bye as he ran off to his apartment to get ready for Kakashi's funeral.

Jiraiya got off the ground and walked along side Tsunade, "So much alike, those two."

"Yep," she beamed with confidence, "He will make a great Hokage some day."


	9. Naruto's Lament Part 7

Inside his apartment, Naruto was dressing up in his funeral attire for Kakashi's funeral

Inside his apartment, Naruto was dressing up in his funeral attire for Kakashi's funeral. He was no longer remorseful, but instead full of clarity. The young shinobi now understood the importance of the "Will of Fire". That is why Kakashi, the Sandaime, and the Yondaime had all done; to sacrifice themselves for the village, their friends, and for their families. To be sad during this time was pointless, for they died with acts of love and courage.

His thoughts now turned to his real family, "Yondaime". The truth finally told to him just moments ago, but somehow deep inside him, he always knew. And Kakashi hinted at it so many times, but he never understood until today. Naruto walked over to his dresser and picked up the picture of Team Seven and said from the bottom of his heart, "Kakashi-sensei, I finally understand."

A knock on his door brought him back to reality. He walked over to open it to see it was Sakura. She was already dressed in her funeral garment, and carrying a present. All she could do is beam a gentle smile his way, "You look much better."

"Heh, yeah," Naruto said with his old mischievous grin and his locked arms behind his head. Though Naruto's old curiosity was getting the better of him as gazed at the mysterious present, "Sakura, what are you carrying?"

Sakura's face lit up as she presented it to Naruto, "It's something I'm sure Kakashi-sensei wanted you to have."

Naruto was stumped for a moment and started unwrapping the present with youthful curiosity. When the object was uncovered, all he could do was stare in awe. It was a picture of the Yondaime standing happily behind a young Hatake Kakashi and his teammates. He was completely speechless, "This……this is."

Sakura chirped happily, "Yep!"

Naruto was so touched; he surprised Sakura with a gentle hug. Whispered in her ear he says, "Thank you. It means a lot to me."

The young Kunoichi was standing there blushing intensely, "Come on. The funeral will begin soon. We do not want to be late."

"Okay," he quietly responded. He hurried inside and put his picture of his father next to his picture of Team Seven. Nearly forgetting, he reverses direction and rushes back into his bedroom to grab a green book that was resting on the bed. Reassured, he confidently thumped the book in good luck and rushed off to join Sakura.


	10. Naruto's Lament Part 8

The two teenage Shinobi emerged from the Apartment Complex and entered the streets of Konoha

The two teenage Shinobi emerged from the Apartment Complex and entered the streets of Konoha. All around them, the villagers were busy with their daily tasks, as if nothing had ever happened. Four young boys innocently ran passed them, which caught the attention of some adults who were in deep in conversation. Up ahead, a little girl standing by the Konoha Bakery window caught Sakura's attention. She was pointing at some sweets and asking her mother if they could buy some. The mother agreed and together they entered the shop. Sakura couldn't help but to beam a smile, which caught Naruto's attention, "Eh, something wrong?"

"Oh, nothing", she happily chirped as Naruto looked at his companion with his usual clueless look, trying to understand what was going on. As they passed by the Yamanaka Flower Shop, Sakura suddenly remembered something important, "Ah, wait here!" She rushed inside and exited with a bouquet of White Chrysanthemums. "Okay, let's go!"

It wasn't long before they were outside the Konoha Cemetery. They were surprised at the turnout for the memorial. It seemed that every shinobi in the village was present, paying their respects to the renowned "Copy Ninja of Konoha". Most were wearing their funeral attire; however, there were a couple of on-duty Chuunins and ANBU that were in uniform that stayed on the outer edge of the crowd.

As they made their way through the assembly of Shinobi, Naruto spotted Konohamaru up ahead. He obviously was there lending his support, like they did for him during Asuma's funeral. And along side him was Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji. They were there paying their respects to Kakashi, not only as a teacher, but someone they were eternally grateful for helping them avenge Asuma's death at the hands of Hidan of the Akatsuki. Shikamaru nonchalantly nodded at Naruto and Sakura as they passed by.

Even a very pregnant Kurenai was there with her team paying their respects. When Hinata saw Naruto, she quickly hid behind Shino. Kiba quipped, "Come on, Hinata. I don't think he is going to bite." Kurenai chuckled as her disciple's continued shy demeanor. And finally Team Gai was there. They too were there honoring their mentor's rival, and paying their own personal respect for Kakashi. Lee gave his "Nice Guy" pose to his two friends, letting them know everything is all right. Naruto returned the favor, letting everyone know he was back to his old self again.

Naruto and Sakura were uneasy as they approached Kakashi's grave, to give their final goodbyes. Sakura was hiding her emotions, but found the strength to kneel down and place the bouquet of White Chrysanthemum's by the grave stone. Naruto knew she was taking it hard, and so was he. He offered his hand and helped her up onto her feet. Then once they were clear, people began forming a line, and one by one, they placed a single White Chrysanthemum alongside Sakura's bouquet.

Sakura's began crying and Naruto knew that she missed their sensei. He remembered what Iruka-sensei said during the Sandaime's funeral, the longer you are with a person, the stronger the bond and thus the more pain of you losing that someone. And the pain he was experiencing was strong. But thanks to everyone over the past few days, he was now able to bear it.

Moments had passed and the last shinobi given his respects and walked off. It was then all eyes were on Naruto as he once again approached Kakashi's Grave. It seemed like he stood there for an eternity, but then he pulled out Kakashi's Icha Icha Tactics novel. Everyone was curious what Naruto was going to do with it. Then the young blond spoke to his mentor in the great-beyond, "Kakashi-sensei, thank you for being there for us. Guiding us on the path of the Shinobi. Teaching us to be wise and strong."

He respectfully paused as Sakura choked up some tears, then he took a picture of Team Seven out of his pocket and gently placed it within Kakashi's novel. Naruto got down on his knees and then delicately placed the book on top of the Grave. While still down on his knees, he quietly whispered, "I promise, I will bring Sasuke back." Naruto knew what he had to do next, and now he must move on and honor his word.

The young shinobi walked over to Sakura and embraced her in reassurance, "Sakura, everything will be alright". The young kunoichi's eyes opened wide in surprise as she heard those same words before by Kakashi. She knew right then and there that what he spoke was the truth.

He let go of her and looked at her with his mischievous grin and said, "Come on, I'll treat you to Ramen." And the two walked off.

Tsunade and Jiraiya watched Naruto and Sakura walking off from a distance, "I think he is ready."

Jiraiya replied, "Not quite. There is still one more thing he wants to do first."


	11. Naruto's Lament: The End

In her office, Tsunade was enjoying a cup of sake while reading the daily reports by the ANBU

In her office, Tsunade was enjoying a cup of sake while reading the daily reports by the ANBU. She was pleased things around Konoha were finally returning to normal, even after the recent events. Then suddenly, her door violently flew open and Naruto barged in with Sakura right behind him, pleading for him to calm down. Tsunade's face soured as the peace and tranquility that she was just enjoying was now gone.

Naruto marched over to her desk and with a powerful look of determination on his face he said, "Tsunade Obaa-san, I want to . . ."

Right as he was about to reveal his plan of action, Tsunade lowered the report she was just reading and looked him right in the eyes, for she already knew what he was about to say. "You want to go after Sasuke Uchiha, right?" The two teenagers were awestruck of their leader's clairvoyance as the Godaime Hokage picked up a piece of paper off her desk and handed it over to the young blonde, "I know you both, all too well. Here are your orders to go get him." The two stood there dumbfounded at the turn of events.

Naruto had to confirm that it wasn't a cruel trick, "It's not a joke, right?"

Tsunade smiled, "Nope. Just make sure you come back in one piece." Clearly happy that they were being allowed to go off on their own to find their lost teammate they started off on their journey. Sakura did a quick bow while Naruto was already half-way out the door when Tsunade added one more thing, "And you two," the two young shinobi stopped and turned around, "Stay safe." The two young shinobi simultaneously agreed and left the office.

Walking down the hallway, the young blonde held his hands behind his head with the orders firmly in his grasp. With his trademark smirk he couldn't help but to boast, "Well, that was easy."

All Sakura could do is roll her eyes at his foolish remark, "Sometimes, I wonder about you, Naruto."

"Who me?" he replied.

Sakura's temper started to flare, "Well, who else you think I was talking to?" Then she pointed, "The wall?"

"Oy, you both act like a married couple," says a familiar voice outside the door that caught the two teenage shinobi by surprise.

Naruto was the first to peek around the corner, "Shikamaru?"

Nonchalantly Shikamaru Nara was leaning against the outside wall, waiting for the two to make their appearance. "Going after Sasuke, I take it?"

"Yeah," enthusiastically replied Naruto.

Shikamaru reached in his ninja pouch and tosses Naruto a new Konoha Shinobi Headband, "Here, I think you're going to need this."

Naruto's catches the headband and his face brightens up, "Thanks."

The Chuunin started down the steps, "I'd go, but that be too troublesome. That Godaime has loaded me with a ton of paperwork," He waved with his back still to them as he walked off, "Later."

"What a guy," remarked Naruto.

Sakura nodded in agreement.

About half an hour passed since they got the clearance to go on their mission. Naruto, already packed was standing by the Konoha main gate, eagerly waiting. Then finally Sakura appeared with a backpack. "Ready?"

Sakura responded, "Yeah, let's go."

Naruto raised his hand, "Time to bring Sasuke home!" Then the two started walking off into the forest with hopes that they will soon be reunited.


End file.
